


Magic and Mothers

by Amethyst



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Diary/Journal, F/M, Female-Centric, Magic Realism, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst/pseuds/Amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella is determined continue her secret study of  magic, in spite of her stepmother's attempts to stop her. Twenty years earlier, another mother and daughter have the opposite argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileyC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "John leaves behind a daughter from his first marriage, and I have the unwelcome duty of caring for this child. Eleanor is a most troublesome and disobedient girl. She has an unhealthy interest in magic....."

16th September, 1813

  
My dear Catherine,

It is with great sadness that I must inform you, my beloved John passed away this week. I am, as you may well imagine, quite distraught. Not only have I, for the second time, lost a dear husband, but the very house in which my girls and I currently dwell is not long to be ours. I knew, of course, that this day should eventually come, but I had hoped it would not be so soon. John's health upon our marriage was such that I felt certain he should live to see Julia and Priscilla both well married, and thus might our family be provided for. I did not predict that he should not last to see Priscilla's tenth birthday!

Though it may seem improper to say this, so soon after poor John's departure, I am sure that you, my dear sister, will understand and will not think poorly of me if I am candid with you. I fear that my decision to marry John may have been an ill-advised judgement on my part, borne of the grief and confusion I felt upon losing Albert. I feel sure that, with my full wits about me, I should have considered John's proposal rather differently. For, though I did not fully comprehend this at the time, Albert's widow would have garnered a great deal more respect than John's wife. I worry that the connection with John's rather inferior family may harm my and my daughters' hopes of improving our position. I only hope that society will regard Priscilla and Julia as Albert's daughters, and ignore their foolish mother's mistake in choosing a second husband beneath her station.

And yet I cannot hope to sever the unfortunate connection! For John leaves behind a daughter from his first marriage, and I have the unwelcome duty of caring for this child. Eleanor is a most troublesome and disobedient girl. She has an unhealthy interest in magic, which John, to my shame, encouraged. I have of course made it quite clear that I shall not tolerate a witch in my house, and I hope to put an end to it. But alas, the child will not obey me. Only yesterday, Julia found her spreading the ashes from the fireplace upon the ground and drawing shapes in them with her fingers. Julia, of course, thought it all just a game, another sign of Eleanor's oddness. But I am quite sure the shapes she drew were no innocent game, but some form of spell. I shall need to keep a close eye on that child, though I should prefer it if I never had to look at her again!

My dear sister, you will think me terribly cruel. But I am only concerned for my own daughters. They will surely be regarded less favourably if it is known that they associate with a witch. I try to discourage them from considering Eleanor as their sister, for, quite aside from the witchcraft, her family connections are far beneath theirs and it would not do for the children to think themselves equals.

I would not have you worry about us, for we are sure to find a suitable home soon. I have a small inheritance from John and a somewhat larger inheritance from Albert, as well as my own income, and I am sure the girls and I shall be comfortable enough. Indeed, were it not for Eleanor, we should be quite as comfortable as if I had never made the mistake of marrying John. But I must live with the consequences of my choices.

I trust that you and your family are well and I hope to visit you soon.

With all my love,  
Your sister,  
Jennifer

* * *

 

 

12th October, 1816

Dear Diary,

Today I came very close to achieving a levitating spell! The end of my quill rose up from the table. It hung there, one end up and one end down, for several seconds. I did not manage to lift it entirely, but I feel sure that I will soon! I am excited by my progress, but also sad, because levitation is the last spell in the book, and I do not know what I shall learn once I have mastered that. I suppose that I should be thankful that I have even one book on magic, for I am sure that my stepmother would take it away if she could. How glad I am that I learnt the concealment spell before Father died, and before it became necessary to hide everything that is of value to me! My stepmother will never find my spell-book, nor my diary, however hard she might try. I only wish I was skilled enough to conceal myself from her.

They are determined to take everything away. I have lost my father, my home, even my name! Ever since Julia saw me drawing runes in the ashes, she and Priscilla have thought it terribly funny to call me Cinderella. How foolish they are to notice the cinders and not the runes! But also how foolish I was to attempt to practice magic where I could be seen. I know better now. They try to stop me, but I will not let them take magic away from me. My stepmother says it is not proper for a girl to learn magic, but if that were so, why would Father have given me this book? Though he had no magical ability himself, he tried his best to help me to develop mine, and I am so very grateful to him. I miss him ever so much. I do not think it can be wrong for me to learn magic if he wanted me to do it. And I do not believe it can be wrong for me to have just this one thing which is mine.

But what am I to do once I have come to the end of the book? I have nobody to teach me. I have never even met another magical person, though I am sure they exist. Once there was a fortune-teller in Galbridge, but of course I was not allowed to visit her, and she did not stay long. Sometimes I imagine how it would be, if my whole family were magical and I had real brothers and sisters and we all learnt together. I would have a magical governess, and she would teach me spells, and I would become the best magician in all the world. And I would cast a horrible spell on my stepmother, and turn her into a worm. I expect that's why she does not want me to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mariana's magical abilities grew, so too did her skill at evading her mother. At some point soon, Mariana's magical skills would exceed Lady Westley's own, and it would become quite impossible to control her.

6th November 1793

Mariana Westley had always been a wilful and disobedient child. It seemed that she was only happy when doing the exact opposite of what she had been told. At the present moment, she should have been in the study, ready to begin today's lesson in magic. Her younger sister Susan, always the better behaved of the two, was waiting patiently. Her mother was not so patient. It seemed Mariana was determined to vex her. As Mariana's magical abilities grew, so too did her skill at evading her mother. At some point soon, Mariana's magical skills would exceed Lady Westley's own, and it would become quite impossible to control her.

It wasn't that Mariana had more natural talent than her mother. In that regard, they were equals. But Mariana had an advantage her mother had lacked. Lady Westley's parents had, in common with most magical families, not considered the education of their daughters necessary. She had not had the opportunity to hone her talents until adulthood, when she had been fortunate enough to find in Sir Charles Westley a husband who shared her views on the matter. She sorely resented the deprivation she had suffered, and was determined that her own daughters should receive the best possible magical education. 

It was with mixed feelings that she observed how much more quickly than she were the children able to learn. Had she received tuition as a child, Lady Westley would have excelled. But at that time the education of girls was thought laughable, and the situation had not changed much since. She and Sir Charles were, in this respect, pioneers. Their combination of ancestry, wealth and strong magical ability ensured that they were highly respected within both the magical and non-magical communities, and so, for the most part, their unusual decision was regarded as merely eccentric. But not everybody was so generous. A few of their former friends had disapproved so strongly that they no longer associated with the Westleys. Lady Westley felt that this rejection would be easier to bear if Mariana would show some gratitude for the sacrifices made on her behalf. But it seemed Mariana's interest in magic was limited to that which would best enable her to misbehave.

Having searched the entire house, Lady Westley returned to the study in exasperation. Mariana was nowhere to be found. For some mothers, this might have been a source of concern, but she knew her daughter too well. 

"Charles, Mariana has quite disappeared. I am at my wits end with that child!" Lady Westley exclaimed. Sir Charles sighed, peered at the empty chair, and wearily murmured an incantation. Shuddering slightly from the effect of the spell, Mariana suddenly became visible. 

"You see, mother!" she grinned. "I am just where I ought to be, ready for my lesson! And I was practising magic, so you cannot be cross with me."

Lady Westley, of course, was tremendously cross, so much so that she could hardly speak, and so it was Sir Charles who answered. "I believe we are all well aware of your skill at concealment spells, Mariana. However, perhaps it is now time you learned something more advanced."

Mariana sighed, and opened her spell book. Susan, who had been reading ahead while she waited for her sister, asked timidly whether they were to learn transformation today. Her father laughed.

"Perhaps not quite that advanced, my dear. But I am glad to see you eager to learn!" The phrase "unlike your sister," hung in the air, unspoken but clearly heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A young gentleman named Mr Princeton has taken up residence in Charmley House. Mrs Larkin tells me he is unmarried, and moderately wealthy. Furthermore, he is to hold a ball next week!"

10th October 1825

Dearest Catherine,

Thank you for your letter. I am sorry to hear you are having difficulties with your maid. It is most irksome when one's staff is unsatisfactory. If I were in your position I should be inclined to dismiss the girl, since you have the good fortune to have that course open to you. I have similar problems with my own maid. Only a few days ago Cinderella nearly burnt my best petticoat with the flat iron. Yet as I am her guardian I may not let her go, however inept she may show herself to be. Though she will soon be one and twenty, at which point I shall be at leisure to reconsider her position in my household.

But enough talk of tiresome things, for I have some far more welcome news to share with you. We are to have a new neighbour, and quite the best kind of neighbour I might have hoped for! A young gentleman named Mr Princeton has taken up residence in Charmley House. Mrs Larkin tells me he is unmarried, and moderately wealthy. Furthermore, he is to hold a ball next week! This will be such a wonderful opportunity for Priscilla and Julia. As Priscilla is the elder and the prettier of the two I have high hopes that she might catch young Mr Princeton's eye. I was at first unsure whether Julia should attend, for it may be thought improper for her to be out in society when her older sister is not yet married. But there are sure to be many respectable ladies and gentlemen at the ball, with whom it would be advantageous for Julia to meet, and I do not feel I should deny her this opportunity. Perhaps Mr Princeton even has a friend or brother who may take an interest in her!

You will think me terribly presumptuous, but I hope that when I next write it will be with news of your nephew-to-be!

All my love,

Jennifer

* * *

12th October 1825

Dear Diary,

Ever since this Mr Princeton arrived my stepmother and stepsisters have been quite unbearable. I wish that he would turn out to be already married after all, or not so wealthy as they imagine, or else so rude and unpleasant that neither of my stepsisters could desire to marry him. Priscilla has already changed her mind three times about whether and how she wants her dress adjusted, and every stitch must of course be sewn and unpicked again by me. If I dared I should use magic, for it would be much quicker, though I fear my stepmother would suspect, and I should have nowhere to go if she were to decide to send me away when I come of age. Perhaps I should seek a husband myself. It seems to be the fashion. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her mind, Lady Westley saw a great network of magically educated young women, stretching out from her own family and extending to reach the entire magical community.

12th July 1802

Sir Charles and Lady Emily Westley were always welcome guests at the residence of their friends the Bradleys. Lady Westley's lively temperament and Sir Charles' dry wit ensured that their hosts were kept entertained. This evening Mrs Bradley was particularly glad of their company, for some of the other guests had proved decidedly less amusing. Mr James, a friend of her husband, seemed to have opinions on everything. He had been expounding upon the proper arrangement of chairs at a gathering such as this one for so long that Mrs Bradley felt herself in danger of drifting into a slumber, when thankfully she saw that the Westleys had finished the card game they had been playing.

"My dear Lady Westley, you simply must come and join us!" Mrs Bradley called out, hopeful of more pleasing conversation. Lady Westley sat gracefully and enquired after her friend's health. 

"I am well, thank you. And how are your family? Tell me, do your daughters still learn magic?"

"Indeed they do," she replied. "They are both talented, and I have great hopes for Susan, though Mariana, as ever, lacks focus."

"Excuse me, did I hear correctly?" interjected Mr James incredulously – and, thought Mrs Bradley, rather rudely. "You say your daughters are learning magic?"

"They are," responded Lady Westley. "As, I believe, should the daughters of all magical families. For is it not a tremendous waste that so much ability should go unharnessed and untrained?"

"But that is quite extraordinary! Who teaches them?" Mr James wanted to know.

"I do," answered Sir Charles, as he and Mr Bradley stepped up to the table to join their wives. 

"Lady Westley was just telling us about her daughters," Mrs Bradley explained. "I do think Clara might benefit from some instruction, don't you?"

Mr Bradley laughed. "I hope you are not expecting me to play governess!" Glancing at Sir Charles, he added, "Of course, Sir Charles here may do as he wishes and lose no respect from any of us! But I should not consider myself nearly so well-regarded, that I can afford to take on such a role. That is...." Worried that he might have offended the Westleys, and unsure how to extricate himself, Mr Bradley decided it best to change the subject.

"I believe your daughters are at an age now that we may expect to see them out in society soon? I hope that you will consider bringing them to such gatherings as we may hold here."

"Oh, yes, that would be delightful!" agreed Mrs Bradley. "I hope they would find the company agreeable!" She glanced at Mr James, rather wishing she could present Charles and Emily with a more promising example of the company they kept.

"Mariana is 20 and Susan just turned 17," responded Lady Westley. "I feel they are still rather young for such things."

"Nonsense! My sister attended balls from age fifteen, and was engaged before she turned nineteen. I should think your daughters quite old enough to be considering marriage," declared Mr James. 

"Are you married yourself, sir?" asked Sir Charles. Pleased to imagine that he was considered a potential suitor for this fine couple's daughters, Mr James responded that he was not.

"Why, but you must be at least eight or nine and twenty!" remarked Sir Charles. "I should think that was more than old enough to have found yourself a wife by now. I cannot imagine what has held you back." Mr James mumbled that he had a very important matter to discuss with another guest and left the table.

"Thank goodness!" exclaimed Mrs Bradley. "Really, I do not know why you insist on inviting that dreadful man. But as I was saying, perhaps Clara should also learn magic?"

"That is quite impossible," replied her husband. "For as I have said, I have no intention of teaching her myself, and you cannot expect her to attend school with William. Even if they would take her, she would be the only girl amongst dozens of boys, and that surely would not do."

"But," persisted Mrs Bradley, "What if a suitable governess were to be found?"

Again Mr Bradley laughed. "Where are we to find a governess that can teach magic?"

Lady Westley looked thoughtful. This, thought Sir Charles, did not bode well.

"If you would be so kind as to excuse us for a moment, I should like to speak with my wife," said Sir Charles, and he took Lady Westley's arm.

"Emily, I see what you are thinking and it simply won't do."

In her mind, Lady Westley saw a great network of magically educated young women, stretching out from her own family and extending to reach the entire magical community. It was a wonderful image, and not one that she wished to let go so soon.

"I have been nothing but indulgent of your wishes thusfar," Sir Charles was saying. "But I will not have my daughters sent out to work as servants." 

"But Charles, Mr and Mrs Bradley are our friends. I am sure they would treat a daughter of ours with the utmost respect, not as a servant at all."

"It is not proper for young ladies of their position to work as governesses," Sir Charles insisted.

Lady Westley could see the beautiful vision begin to drift away. However she did not think sharing the vision would be persuasive to her husband, so instead she said, 

"Charles, I worry for Mariana," which was certainly true. "Every day she rides so far, and I know not where, nor whom she might see. She needs to settle. A little occupation could only do her good. And with the Bradleys she would be close by, and well cared for."

"Mariana does indeed need to settle," agreed Sir Charles. "But perhaps our friend Mr James was right after all, and she should settle with a husband."

"Where better to meet suitable young gentlemen than here! She will not want for society, for the Bradleys keep their house ever full of guests. And her responsibilities for young Clara would ensure that she would not be constantly wandering, as she does now."

And so they continued, until eventually Sir Charles was reluctantly persuaded. Now the only remaining obstacle to Lady Westley's plan was Mariana herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I confess I was rather nervous on my approach to Charmley House. The house was grander than any I had ever been inside."

17th October 1825

Dear Diary,  
I hardly know how to begin to describe the events of today. Indeed I do not know if I shall stay awake long enough to write it all down, but I must try.

I have looked forward to this evening since I learnt of the ball. For one thing, my stepsisters' excitement would surely die down once the event itself arrived. But furthermore, I was to have a whole evening to myself, when I might practice magic without interruption. It is rare for me to have such time alone, and so I was thankful to the young gentleman holding the ball, for giving my stepfamily reason to leave me in peace. But my evening was anything but peaceful!

Soon after they had left, I entered the kitchen. It is by far the best place in the house for magic, affording better opportunities for mixing potions than my own room can offer, but not a place to which I can often gain access. When I was quite sure I was alone, I began to combine the herbs I had been collecting. These days I must proceed by guesswork, and it can be hard to know how my spells will turn out. However, I most certainly was not expecting a summoning!

A woman – nay, a lady, for she was finely dressed – materialised in front of me. It is hard to describe, and yet I feel I must try, for I may never see such a thing again. The air appeared to shake and shimmer, and then I could begin to make out her form, visible and yet transparent, as if it were a spirit. Slowly she became more solid, until she stood before me, as real as the quill I now hold in my hand! At first I thought that perhaps I hallucinated. If that is so then I must have hallucinated all that followed!

The lady declared herself to be my Godmother. I told her I had not known I had a Godmother – much less a magical one! For it was her own magic that had brought her there. Mine is not close to being powerful enough to effect such a thing. I felt myself torn between the excitement of finally meeting another magical person, and the confusion I felt over why she appeared now. For if she were my Godmother, surely she had been so since my birth? Why had we never met before this day? Why had my father never spoken to me of her? And yet such questions would have to wait, for I did not know how long she might stay, and there were more pressing matters at hand.

To my great surprise, she told me she had come so that I might attend the ball at Charmley House. I had not even thought of attending, and I should have much preferred to remain at home, becoming better acquainted with my Godmother. I wished that she might teach me all she knew of magic, for how much better could I become with instruction! But she was determined that I should go. She said that she had foreseen my future, and that my presence at the ball was to lead to great things for me. She told me she would use magic to produce a dress and a coach and horses and even disguise me so that my stepmother should not recognise me and know that I was there. 

Since she wished for me to go to the ball, and I wished her to teach me magic, I thought a deal might be struck to please us both. I know it was impertinent, and perhaps I abused her generosity, but who knows when I might have another such opportunity? I asked that she should not cast all these spells herself, but rather teach me how.  She seemed to understand my desire to learn, though she cautioned that this would take time, and we could not hope to cover so much in one evening. And so I was able to play a part in the casting of the spells, and this has only made me realise how very much I have still to learn! To think that it is possible to transform a pumpkin into a coach! I did not know such magic existed.

But the issue of the magical disguise concerned me somewhat. For if I was not myself, who was I to be? This gave my Godmother pause – though she seemed to have thought of everything, yet she had not considered this. She then proposed a spell that would cause all who asked my name to promptly forget it – they would remember that I had told them, but not what I had said. Apparently people who attend such parties frequently forget whom they have met, which I find extraordinary. 

I shall not record the details of all the spells we cast together here, for it grows late, and I have yet to write of the ball itself. I confess I was rather nervous on my approach to Charmley House. The house was grander than any I had ever been inside. My coach was – impossibly – of gold, and when I stepped out and saw my reflection on its shining side, I did not look like myself at all. My dress, made of sapphire blue silk and decorated with gemstones and silver thread, was finer than any I had seen, let alone worn. The corset forced my back straight, so that I stood taller and prouder than I felt. In short, the lady I saw reflected looked like she belonged inside that enormous house, even if I myself did not feel so.

Mr Princeton's doorman led me into the great hall where the ball was being held. It was an imposingly beautiful room, with glass chandeliers hanging from high ceilings. But I did not have much time to admire my surroundings, for I was soon engaged in conversation by the other guests. There were such a great number of people, and all so elegantly dressed, I felt myself quite overwhelmed and out of place. I fretted that some deficiency in my manners should give me away.

However, when I met Mr Princeton himself, my fears were soon dispelled. He was so attentive, and his manner towards me so pleasing, that he put me quite at ease. Indeed, I have never met such an agreeable and charming gentleman! And – though it seems hard to believe, as I write this at home, away from the grandeur of the ball – yet it did seem to me that he admired me. For though his pleasant disposition meant that he was friendly with all his guests, yet he showed a preference for me. I do not think it can have been my skill at dancing that persuaded him to ask me again! In spite of my deficiencies in that regard, we danced several dances together. And though I have known him but a short time, I find that which I do know of him pleases me.

But alas, it was short indeed. My Godmother had warned me that the transformation spell was temporary – and I must return home before my coach became once again a pumpkin! I was forced to leave rather hurriedly. Mr Princeton's determination that I should stay longer only makes me more convinced of his regard for me. And yet I cannot feel as delighted with this as I might, for I feel I have deceived him. For his admiration is not truly for me, but for the disguise in which I presented myself. Were he to see me as I am, I am sure that his warm feelings should quickly cool. And so I must try to cool my own feelings, for it is not sensible to allow myself to hope for what cannot be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though I do not have her name, yet I have some hope of finding her, because she left behind a shoe."

19th October 1825

My dear Bradley,

I am sorry that it was not possible for you to attend my first ball at Charmley House - but I hope that it is to be the first of many, and that I might entreat upon you to join us at the next! It was a most diverting evening, and I have now had the pleasure of meeting many of my new neighbours. I believe I shall enjoy my stay here – indeed I may even extend it, for what I have so far seen of this neighbourhood pleases me greatly.

There was one guest in particular whose acquaintance I was delighted to make. A most engaging young lady – I found her quite enchanting! We danced a great deal, though not as much as I might have wished, for I did not wish to slight the other ladies present by appearing to favour one. But favour her I did – in fact, I should go so far as to say I find myself quite attached to her! And yet, the oddest thing, I find I cannot recall her name. I feel sure we were introduced and it seems quite absurd that I should forget such a thing. I wish most keenly to see this young lady again, and so I have begun to search for her.

Though I do not have her name, yet I have some hope of finding her, because she left behind a shoe. Oh, I know you will laugh at my folly, but I do believe this shoe will be the key! It is both extraordinarily beautiful and unusually small. Feeling sure that any craftsman who had produced such a shoe would remember the lady for whom it was made, I paid a visit to the cobbler in the village. He confirmed that he would indeed remember making it had he done so, but that it was not his work. When he examined it closer, the good man told me that the shoe was so fine, he thought some form of magic must have been employed to produce it! Well, as I am sure you can imagine, this intrigued me further still. Not only was the young lady beautiful and charming, but she is connected to the world of magic, a world that has always fascinated and attracted me. And the cobbler – bless that man! did not stop there, for he had more to tell me! He enquired after the age of the young lady, and I told him I thought her to be around twenty. To which he replied that there were only very few adult ladies in the area with feet so small – and he could tell me who they were! This will greatly narrow my search.

 I plan to visit the households of these small-footed ladies until I find her. It will be expected at any rate that I should pay visits to my new neighbours – this will only make the task pleasanter. I hope to write soon with news of my progress!

 

With warmest regards,

Your friend,

Laurence Princeton

 

* * *

 

21st October 1825

My dear friend Princeton,

Your letter greatly concerns me. I must advise against your seeking out this young woman as you plan to. For your failure to recollect her name can only imply that her family is less than respectable. This is even truer if she is, as you suspect, from a magical family. For do you, in your obsessive devotion to all things magical, not know by heart the names of all the great magical families? And should you not have immediately recognised her name, if she belonged to one of those families whose histories you have studied so closely? You would not have forgotten it if her rank was anything approaching your own. As it is, she must be from a rather inferior background, and as such you should not be thinking of her in the way that I fear from your letter you have begun to.

If you wish to meet suitable young ladies from magical families, it will be a matter of the greatest ease for me to introduce you. You can perhaps accompany me the next time I attend a gathering at Lady Westley's invitation. I am sure you will find many young ladies to equal the charm and beauty of this woman. I shall not call her a lady for I remain convinced that she is not.

I speak only out of concern for my friend, for I would not see you entangled with someone who is beneath you.

Your ever faithful friend,

William Bradley


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Mariana was speechless. That her parents could take such a decision on her behalf was incomprehensible to her.

13th July 1802

Just as when they were children, Susan found herself yet again waiting in the study with her parents, wondering when her sister would join them. The maid had been sent to inform the sisters that their parents wished to speak with them both, on a matter of some importance. Susan, obedient as ever, had made her way promptly to the study, while Mariana was evidently taking her time. Curious as to the topic of this discussion, Susan wished Mariana would hurry so that they might find out the reason they had been summoned.

Eventually Mariana entered, showing no concern for her lateness.

"So kind of you to join us," said Sir Charles, knowing that scolding his eldest daughter would achieve nothing.

Lady Westley explained that after some discussion with Mr and Mrs Bradley, they had decided that Mariana should make use of her extensive magical education by acting as governess to their daughter Clara. Susan was to take on a similar position just as soon as a suitable family could be found.

For once, Mariana was speechless. That her parents could take such a decision on her behalf was incomprehensible to her. Was she not to have a say in her own future?

At last she found her voice.

"And what if I do not wish to be a governess?"

Lady Westley had predicted she might meet with some resistance from her eldest daughter, but she was prepared.

"You are almost one and twenty Mariana, your education is completed, and you cannot simply wander about for the rest of your days. A little responsibility will focus your mind."

"As I thought, my wishes are of no consequence to you," hissed Mariana in return. "I am merely a vessel for your precious magic, is that not so?"

"You will not speak to your mother in that manner," interjected Sir Charles.

"You would have me silent, and submissive, as though I had no will of my own! But I shall not be forced to do as you say."

"And what," asked Lady Westley icily, "do you propose to do instead?"

"Why, I propose that I shall be married!" This Lady Westley was not prepared for. She was in no hurry to see her daughters married. They had fortunes enough of their own, and Lady Westley could not imagine many husbands would encourage their wives to pursue magic. The Charles Westleys of this world were few and far between, and she did not wish to see her daughters settled with someone who would restrict their practice of magic.

Sir Charles did not share his wife's view on this matter, and would have been quite happy to find husbands for his daughters, on the condition that they were sufficiently respectable. He asked Mariana who was her intended.

"His name is Farrow," declared Mariana proudly.

"Farrow? I do not know the name," pondered Sir Charles. Mariana laughed.

"No, Father, I dare say you do not. For you do not know every family in riding distance of this house!"

"And yet I do know all those that I would consider worthy of one of my daughters. Who is this Farrow?"

Mr Farrow was from a family that was neither wealthy, nor well-respected, nor magical. As such he had nothing to recommend himself to either of Mariana's parents. Lady Westley could not see how Mariana could continue to practice magic if she were removed from magical society, and Sir Charles could not see how she could continue to socialise with people of her own rank if she were to be always in the company of such an inferior husband. Mariana declared herself in need of neither magical nor high-ranking society. This infuriated her mother, who saw in this the pinnacle of Mariana's years of ingratitude. Mariana had never appreciated that for which her mother would have given anything, and now she confirmed this by throwing all her years of education away on a man who was clearly unworthy of her attentions.

The argument went on for many bitter hours, and neither side would budge. Poor Susan found herself, as was so often the case, stuck in the middle. But though her sister had argued with their parents on many occasions, Susan sensed that this was different. Mariana had gone too far this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "....less than a week since the ball, he has paid our family the great compliment of making ours one of the first households in the neighbourhood he has visited!"

22nd October 1825

Dear Catherine,

I am so happy that you are to visit us soon. I look forward to it with great pleasure. 

I am sure it will please you to hear that the girls and I had a most delightful time at Charmley House. Mr Princeton was everything a young gentleman should be. Though he danced but once with each of my girls, I have reason to believe that he admired Priscilla particularly. For, less than a week since the ball, he has paid our family the great compliment of making ours one of the first households in the neighbourhood he has visited!

Both girls were quite beside themselves with excitement, as well they might be, but I managed to persuade them to show some decorum once the young gentleman arrived. I asked Julia to play for us on the pianoforte, that Mr Princeton and Priscilla might have the chance to become better acquainted. I am proud to say that Priscilla conducted herself with most excellent manners.

There was one rather baffling moment. I rang for Cinderella to ask her to bring us some tea, and when she entered the parlour, instead of attending to me, she stopped and stared at Mr Princeton. Well, of course I scolded her for such rudeness, and told her that was no way to behave in front of a gentleman. But then something even more extraordinary happened! Mr Princeton reached into his pocket and produced a lady's shoe, and asked Cinderella if it belonged to her! For several seconds she stood looking from the shoe, to Mr Princeton, to me, and yet again I had to reprimand her for her rudeness in not answering. Upon which, she mumbled that she did not possess anything so fine, and ran from the room. As you can imagine I was quite mortified that she should behave so abominably. She had not even waited to find out why I had called her, and I had to ask Julia to get the tea instead. Really, she is most fortunate that I am her guardian, because I should not otherwise tolerate such insubordinance from a maid. I had to apologise to Mr Princeton on her behalf and hope that she had not spoiled his enjoyment of the visit. Being a most amiable gentleman, he responded that the fault was his. That should give you a picture of his kind and gentlemanly nature, for of course he was not to blame! I only hope that he shall not regard Priscilla any less favourably.

Apart from this episode, the visit passed smoothly and the gentleman promised to come again, and furthermore, that we should all be welcome the next time he holds a ball! I remain hopeful that his admiration of Priscilla may, on greater familiarity, become attachment.

 I look forward to your visit next month. I hope to have more news for you then!

 Your loving sister,

Jennifer

 

 

* * *

 

 

22nd October 1825

Dear Diary,

If Mr Princeton ever felt any admiration for me, I am sure it has quite evaporated! For now he has seen me as I am, without my fine clothes and my magical disguise, and he knows that I am but a servant girl. Not only that, but a despised and ill-mannered servant girl. My stepmother spoke even more harshly to me than is usual, so he will know how little I am valued here, and no doubt he has revised his own judgement of me accordingly.

I had not been certain he would know me, but the recognition in his eyes, followed quickly by confusion as he took in my attire, was almost too much to bear. And to think that he kept my shoe! He asked if it was mine – and I was struck dumb. For what could I say? Admit that I had deceived both him and my stepmother, and pretended to be that which I am not, so I could disobey her and trick him? And so to hide my first lie, I lied again! That can hardly raise me in his esteem.

Though I knew that I could not hope for the illusion that was the ball to be repeated, until today, I had allowed myself to dream. The reality of the great distance between his situation and mine is all too clear. I must banish all thoughts of him from my mind, as he will surely have no favourable thoughts of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan missed her sister. Despite their very different temperaments, she and Mariana had been close.

 2nd June 1805

Susan missed her sister. Despite their very different temperaments, she and Mariana had been close. Their parting had been hard on her. True to her word, Mariana had married Mr Farrow as soon as she came of age, and true to their word, her parents had responded by cutting off all contact with her. At first, there were letters, delivered in secret by a friend. Susan knew that in receiving the letters she risked discovery and punishment, and disobeying her parents held more fear for her now than ever, but news of her sister was more important.

 Mariana said that she was happy. Susan sincerely hoped that was the truth, and not just her sister's stubborn refusal to accept that her parents were right. She often reread the letters, imagining Mariana's expressive voice giving feeling to her words. She took out the first letter now, dated shortly after the wedding.

_My dear sister,_

_You cannot imagine how free I feel! Here I find myself among friends. I know Mother thought me running away to strangers, but she does not know how often I rode here before my marriage, and how dear the people here have become to me! They know little of magic here – and I would wish it no other way. Of course my husband knows of my abilities, but he also knows that I have no desire to use them or speak with our neighbours of them._

_We have a small farm, and I am learning to milk cows and to make butter. We cook all our meals without the use of magic – and I find that it improves the taste immeasurably! You should try it at home!_

_I do wish that you would visit me. I know that Mother and Father will try to prevent it, but it is a matter of the greatest ease to ride here and back in a day without arousing suspicion. I did it many times myself before my marriage._

 

At this Susan smiled ruefully, remembering how agitated her mother had become on Mariana's long absences, a fact which had evidently eluded Mariana herself. Visiting would be anything but easy. Susan was now engaged as Clara Bradley's governess, a duty that she enjoyed, but which did not give her a great deal of freedom. While the Bradleys were kind to her, they were loyal friends of her parents. Any suspicion that Susan was in touch with Mariana was certain to be passed on to them.

Though as Susan refolded the letter, she wondered whether perhaps she ought to try to visit after all. It had been nearly a year since the last letter. At first, the long delay had been no especial cause for concern. Her sister's habits were not regular, and correspondence was no exception. But as time passed, Susan began to wonder, was Mariana angry at her? Had Susan's failure to visit led Mariana to believe that her sister no longer cared?

Susan tried not to imagine other, more sinister explanations for her sister's silence. But a few days later, she was forced to confront her worst fears. Taking a break from her duties with Clara, she was reading the local newspaper when a notice caught her eye. Susan had to read the words several times before they made sense to her, and even then, it seemed unreal. Mrs Mariana Farrow had died. There were no details of how or why, and Susan found it hard to connect the stark, black and white print with her sister. As her tight grip crumpled the paper, the words grew distorted, and then blurred. The printed words seemed too insubstantial to convey such a message. Could it really be true? Mariana, so determined and defiant, so irrepressible, was gone? Claiming illness, Susan staggered to her room to hide her tears. She curled up on her bed and wept for many hours, but would not confess the reason. She had been forbidden to speak of her sister ever again and she dared not disobey, even now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My shame at the memory of our last encounter welled up, and I turned my face from him...."

 3rd November 1825

 

Dear Diary,

My stepmother's sister is to visit soon, and wishing to impress her with how well we dine, my stepmother has decided we must serve finer food for the duration of her stay. I was therefore sent into Galbridge today with a lengthy list of ingredients to purchase. As the days are so short now and it is a long walk into the village, I was allowed to borrow Priscilla's horse for the journey.

I rarely have such an opportunity, so having completed my purchases, I took a little time to explore. And perhaps I took longer than I should have done, for I realised that I was in danger of being out after nightfall. I began to set off down the path, but I had only travelled perhaps a quarter of the journey, when the wretched mare threw a shoe. No doubt I will be blamed for this misfortune - but I did not have time to worry about that. I considered my options. I could turn back, walk the mare into the village to find the farrier, hope he was able to reshoe her quickly, and ride home. Or I could walk the rest of the way home. Which was more likely to get me back before nightfall, I wondered? Possibly neither, for I had left it rather late. Even as I was thinking this, the sky appeared to grow darker – and then I felt the first drops of rain. The path would be slippery as well as dark. As I considered my dilemma, who should come up the path but Mr Princeton! My shame at the memory of our last encounter welled up, and I turned my face from him, so I did not see his expression at first. But when he saw my predicament, he was all concern! To my great surprise he insisted that I must go with him to Charmley House, which we could easily reach by foot.

"I shall ensure that your horse is reshod and you return home safely in the morning," he promised.

As we walked, he told me that he had been keen to renew our acquaintance since the ball. He hoped that he had not upset me with his visit and his impertinent question about my shoes! I did not wish to continue lying when he was so kind, and besides, he is clearly well aware of my identity and I cannot pretend otherwise. So I explained that I could not tell my stepmother that I had been at the ball.

"That lady is your stepmother!" he exclaimed. "She is – that is, her treatment of you seemed less than maternal."

I did not know what to say.

"But there were not so many people at the ball that she can have failed to see you," he continued. And so I had no choice but to tell him of the disguise. In truth, it was a relief, for the knowledge of my deceit has weighed upon me.

 Mr Princeton, far from resenting my trickery, seemed delighted to learn of my skill at magic.

 "I had guessed you were in some way connected with magic, but not that you practised it yourself! How wonderful!" he cried.

When we arrived at Charmley House and the mare was tied up in the stables, Mr Princeton told me that magic has always held a great fascination for him. Though magical ability in his family is but weak – indeed, some of his relatives do not consider themselves magical at all – he is determined to learn all he can. I saw with envy that he has amassed a whole library of books on every topic imaginable – histories of the great magical families, the ethics of magic, the place of magic in religion, the science of magic - and an endless array of spell books. I was struck quite dumb by the sight and I tried to imagine what my life might have been, had my stepmother been so indulgent.

It must have been evident how I coveted his books, for he told me that I am welcome to borrow any of them. I thanked him for his kindness, but explained I that if I were to take such a book home, and my stepmother were to find it, I feared what she might do to the book.

"She does not allow you to learn? But how terrible for you, to have such skill and not to use it!" he cried, seeming genuinely distressed at the thought.

"I think perhaps you over-estimate my skills, sir. But it is indeed hard that I must hide them," I confessed.

Though darkness had fallen, there were still many hours of the evening left. We spent them in his library, swapping stories of spells cast. He showed me his favourite books, and professed astonishment at the speed at which I learnt new spells, saying that many hours of practice had not afforded him such abilities! When at last the time came for us to retire to our respective rooms, he asked if I would visit again soon, that we might study together. I long to accept his offer, but doubt my stepmother would allow it. And yet, I have found ways around her rules in the past.

 And so now, I write this in one of the guest rooms at Charmley House. It grows late, and tomorrow I must return home.

 

 

10th November 1825

Dear Diary,

I had thought it would require all my ingenuity to persuade my stepmother to allow me to visit Charmley House. But she has declared me such an embarrassment that she wishes me not to show myself during her sister's visit! I do not believe she wishes to know where I am, so long as I am not at home, and this suits me perfectly. How better to put myself out of her way than to visit Mr Princeton?

I sense that his servants are somewhat perplexed by my presence, for I do not look a suitable companion for their master. Let them stare, I have lived long enough with disapproval that it will not stop me now. To find another who shares my enthusiasm for magic is more than I could have hoped! That this other is also kind and attentive, and shows only respect for my abilities, makes the time we spend together pleasanter still.

We have much to teach one another, for though he is well-read, yet my practical skills outstrip his. Together we each progress more quickly than we could alone. When we tire of studying magic, we walk the grounds of Charmley House. Today I caught an autumn leaf as it fell, and made it dance in the air. My levitation spells are more accurate than ever now!

The time we spend together feels like a dream, and sometimes I wonder when I will wake. Though our mutual regard grows stronger, it is folly to imagine we shall ever be other than friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Westley recounted the sad story to her, and suggested that Susan might take responsibility for educating the girl.

 30th November 1825

Lady Westley had remained close with her friends the Bradleys, and it pleased her that their son still visited her in her old age. For his part, William Bradley was glad of the association, and ever willing to tell any who would listen that he would be dining with the great Lady Westley this week. Keen to keep her ladyship amused, he thought he would tell her of his friend Princeton.

"The fellow has no magical ability to speak of, you know, but he will persist in trying!" he laughed. "Lately he has rather embarrassed himself I am afraid. Against my advice, he is spending rather a lot of time with a most unsuitable young woman. I told him, it is not gentlemanly to invite this young woman into Charmley House and allow her to imagine that she might one day be the lady there. For there is simply no possibility that they could marry, as her family is very low."

"Why then does your friend take such an interest in this woman?" Lady Westley wanted to know.

"Magic of course!" exclaimed Bradley. "Apparently she is most uncommonly good at it, though she has had no schooling. No doubt she has bewitched him!" Mr Bradley laughed heartily at his own joke, but saw that Lady Westley was not smiling.

"How terribly sad," she sighed. "I had hoped that by now such girls would not suffer so, but alas there are still so many who are ignorant. I suppose her parents did not wish to have her educated?"

"Her story is sadder still, my Lady," replied Mr Bradley. "Her parents both died when she was young, and she has no known blood relatives. She was raised by a stepmother, who by all accounts has no knowledge or interest in magic. In fact - " he lowered his voice – "apparently the stepmother is so ignorant, she called the girl a – well, I do not wish to use such a vile term in your Ladyship's hearing."

"A witch, Mr Bradley?"

"I am afraid so."

"And so the poor girl is starved of magical society, and of course she seeks out your friend's company, and her reputation suffers for it."

"You do not believe she has designs on Princeton, then?" asked Mr Bradley.

"I believe she has more than enough reason to seek his society without that motivation," responded Lady Westley. "But it would be better for her to find a suitable lady to tutor her, and avoid such speculation. I feel for this girl. I shall arrange for her education myself."

"Your ladyship is all generosity!" declared Mr Bradley. "I am sure she will be most grateful."

Later, after Mr Bradley had left, Lady Westley called Susan to the parlour. Susan's most recent charges having grown up and completed their education, she had moved back to her family home to care for her elderly mother. Lady Westley recounted the sad story to her, and suggested that Susan might take responsibility for educating the girl.

"Her name was familiar to me, yet I do not recollect where I have heard it. Do you know the name Eleanor Farrow, Susan?"

Susan's breath caught in her throat. After so many years of being forbidden to speak her sister's name, she found at first she could not bring herself to answer. She sat down to steady herself.

"Mother," she began shakily, steeling herself. "Eleanor Farrow is the daughter of Mariana and John Farrow."

Lady Westley's eyes widened. She gasped, and for a moment Susan thought her mother might faint. Gripping the arms of her chair tightly, Lady Westley stammered,

"M - Mariana? She - there was - a child? And you knew?"

Susan told her mother how, sorting through Sir Charles papers after his death, she had come across a drawer that had lain closed for many years. As she spoke, she recalled the sound of the drawer creaking open and the musty smell of the paper inside. Her heart raced now, just as it had when she had lifted the envelopes from the drawer and recognised the flourish of her sister's hand. Susan had thought Mariana had stopped writing a year before she died, but that was merely when the letters had stopped reaching her. The later letters had lain unopened and unread for twenty years, intercepted and hidden by her father. How he could bear not to read them was beyond Susan. Had he not been curious about his daughter? Susan's hands had shaken as she opened the letters one by one.

The discovery of the letters alone had been a great shock to Susan, but the contents were almost too much to bear. Mariana had written to tell her that she was with child, and she hoped that Susan might act as Godmother. Susan supposed from the dates that Mariana had not survived the birth - but what of the child? Did he or she live? And if so, was there any way Susan could make up for twenty lost years?

Susan's diligent studying had paid off, and she was by now skilled in the art of clairvoyance. She was able to divine that Mariana's daughter was alive, but unhappy. Wanting to help her niece, Susan had drawn on every fortune-telling method she knew, and discovered that the key to her happiness lay in attending a certain young gentleman's ball. Susan had done all she could to ensure this, but without telling Eleanor of her family. She feared that, having disowned Mariana, Lady Westley would not accept Mariana's daughter, and rejection might be worse for Eleanor than ignorance. But now, seeing how sympathetic Lady Westley was to Eleanor's plight, Susan felt it safe to reveal the truth.

Susan's guilt at having neglected her duties as Godmother was as nothing to what Lady Westley felt. Her own granddaughter, cut off from magical society and desperate for education, and all because she, Lady Westley, had been too proud to reach out to her daughter! The girl had suffered just as she had, longing to learn but being prevented, but even worse, she had grown up not knowing who she was. Lady Westley was horrified. This must be rectified at once.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I still have not quite overcome the shock of discovering that I have a family, let alone that they are so very grand."

24th December 1825

Dear Diary,

For the first time since Father died, I am spending Christmas with family! Not my stepfamily, but my grandmother and my aunt. I still have not quite overcome the shock of discovering that I have a family, let alone that they are so very grand. Lady Westley - that is, my grandmother - has told me I must consider her home as my own, but that will take some getting used to. As will the fact that neither my practice of magic nor my attachment to Mr Princeton must be kept secret any longer! I still chide myself sometimes when I think fondly of him, and then I remember that I need not, for I am quite as well-connected as he. Indeed, he has told me that he is rather in awe of the great Westley family.

I do not think my stepmother has yet decided whether it would be better for her to seek to maintain her association with me and thereby connect herself with my highly-respected relatives, or to persist in disapproving of all things magical and in believing herself superior to me. It must be tremendously confusing for her, not to know whether she was right or wrong to look down upon me all these years. I am in no hurry to discover her decision.

One of the wonderful things to have come of my being reunited with my family, is that I am finally learning more of my real mother. It was difficult, at first, for my grandmother to speak to me of her. She felt such guilt over her part in their separation. But now, I believe she and my Aunt Susan have come to find it healing to share their memories of my mother. I have ever felt sad that I did not know her, but slowly I feel that I begin to know her now. They say we are alike in some respects, and I am glad. My mother was strong, resourceful, and determined. She left to find a better life - and, from the letters she sent to my aunt, I believe she found it. She was happy with my father, though their time together was but short.

For myself, I think that one day perhaps I may be very happy with Mr Princeton. But while I am still becoming accustomed to so many other changes, I find that I cannot think about marriage yet. I should like to know him better, but I have so many other things to learn first - of magic, of my family, and of myself.


End file.
